one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 5286-Affiliate_Abstract-FINAL.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388492 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 5286-Affiliate_Abstract-FINAL.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388492 PROJECT ABSTRACT Centers for Disease Control and Prevention Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry Public Health Conference Support Program for Cycle A - Funding Opportunity CDC-PA-HM08-801 Submission by the Association of State and Territorial Health Officials (ASTHO) For ASTHO-Affiliate Leadership Summit Topic Area of Programmatic Interest: NCHM-1500.1 Public Health Partnership/Relationship Development and Management The Association of State and Territorial Health Officials (ASTHO) and its Affiliates represent over 4,500 public health officials from the executive branch of state and territorial governments. ASTHO is a 501(c)(3) membership association representing the chief public health officers in each of the states and territories. ASTHO Affiliates are membership organizations for an array of public health agency leadership ranging from chronic disease directors to health facilities surveyors. ASTHO and its Affiliates share a common mission to promote and protect the public's health by supporting states and territories in their efforts to improve public health outcomes. ASTHO requests conference support to help fund the ASTHO-Affiliate Leadership Summit July 28-29, 2007 in Washington, DC. The professionally facilitated Summit will convene 40 top leaders (presidents and executive directors) from ASTHO and its 19 Affiliated Organizations to develop a strategic action plan that 20 organizations can jointly pursue to improve the nation's health. The objectives for Summit include: " Determine how Affiliates can support the Healthiest Nation Initiative. " Coordinate messaging around and branding of public health among ASTHO and the Affiliates. " Identify specific areas and activities on which ASTHO and its Affiliates can collaborate strategically to maximize resources and strengthen state public health. " Identify concrete ways the organizations can support each other programmatically and operationally to advance our mutual goal of improving the public's health. ASTHO requests the support of 50% of the total estimated budget, or $25,000.00 for specific meeting-related expenses, including the facilitator's fee and travel, staffing, and travel expenses for those Affiliates with small or no operating budgets. A Planning Committee comprised of Affiliate Executive Directors will plan the Summit with support from ASTHO staff and the facilitator. In advance of the Summit, key information will be collected from ASTHO and each Affiliate to support discussions around the Summit Objectives. After the Summit, Affiliates will receive copies of the Strategic Action Plan. ASTHO plans to evaluate the success of the Summit via meeting participation and matching meeting objectives against the resulting action plan; participant satisfaction and intention to act on the plan; and reports on activities undertaken by ASTHO and its Affiliates and the perceived value of the ASTHO-Affiliate Strategic Action Plan at six and twelve months. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 8724-Mandatory_Affiliate_Narrative-FINAL.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388492